


Release

by oknstark



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknstark/pseuds/oknstark
Summary: You and Benedict have some encounters together. This time he’s stressed out and you can do some help. *wink wink*





	Release

You didn't know how you ended up in here, but hell you were sure about the tension between you two before.

You already made this before, tonight was no exception. Kissing his lips roughly you felt him getting hard, while you rubbed yourself on his lenght, still covered with his pants. His hands went down on your waist, forcing you to move getting more friction. He moaned in your lips and you broke the kiss, gasping for air. He saw your devilish smile as you knelt down in front of him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Benedict asked, his voice was full of lust as much as his eyes.

"I know you've been stressed," you shrugged, immediately your hands went to his pants and undid his belt.

His breathing was getting faster, he felt his heart pumping on his chest while your hands caressed his thighs. You pulled down his underwear, just to reveal his hard cock, ready for you to take it.

You leant down and gave him a slow lick from the base to the tip. Ben tried to suppress his groan, but came out anyway. His deep voice just made you eager.

Then you took him with your lips, taking as much as you could, your hand on all that left out. Slowly, you pumped his dick with your hand, moaning from time to time.

You pulled it out shortly and kissed his tip, running your tongue all along on it and started one more time. You took him even deeper and you gazed at Ben, who's hand now was wrapping on your hair, moving it away to see you working better.

You licked and worked him fast. Your little noises were driving him mad and made him grunt and moan. An electric shock ran through his body everytime you moaned. He wanted to move his hips to fuck your mouth senseless, but instead he remained calm.

You relaxed your mouth and went even down on him, until you felt him hit the back of your throat and gagged.

"Shit," he groaned, closing his eyes.

You never stopped moving, and his grip got even hard on your hair. Your hand moved to tease his base and he moaned. This was making you wet.

Suddenly you took him out of your mouth, a string of saliva hung out of your lips, a little of precum also went on his head. It was such a nasty and obscene view as you tried to recover and breath again. Your eyes locked with his, still cupping his dick with your hand, going up and down at a painful, slowly pace.

You went down one more time and took all of his cock. Ben moaned and you sucked him hard and fast. Your gagging sounds filled the room with his groans. You touched his base again, and he lost it. He thrusted his hips for you to take him deeper, moaning every time he got to hit the back of your throat.

"Oh, fuck!"

Your eyes were shut, your free hand gripping on his thigh. His fast thrusts slowed down and became sloppy, close to his orgasm. He pulled out from your mouth suddenly and he came hard, spilling all over your lips and face.

With your eyes shut, you felt his hot seed spreading on your cheeks and your open mouth. His hands still rested on your hair, but with a soft grip. You swallowed and cleaned your face with your fingers to lick them.

He was panting, staring at you still with lust. It wasn't the first time you gave him head, but he was most grateful for it. He needed a release.

"Better?" you asked biting your lip and a playful smile on your face.

"I think it might be my turn now."


End file.
